Nothing to be ashamed of
by Maken.Kamui
Summary: Orochi and Yami begin to date, even with constant eruptions, Yami doesn't want to tell the other demon lords he's dating Orochi. Why doesn't he want to tell them, though?


Orochi reclined in a chair, staring at his newly titled "boyfriend". He was his lord but now things have taken a turn and the two demon lords now are a couple. Yami grunted when he noticed Orochi stare at him. "What?" he snarled. Just because their dating doesn't mean Yami still won't be a jackass to him, much to Orochi's dislike.

"When are we gonna tell the others?" The black haired humanoid snake asked, continuing to rock the chair back and fourth, on the ground then making it lean back on the back legs. Yami paused for a moment. "The time will come soon enough, Orochi..." Yami sighed, crossing his arms.

Orochi blinked. "How about today?" Yami shot a surprised glare at him. "No! No, no, not today..!" He yelped. Orochi huffed slightly and smirked. "Why not? You don't like the idea of dating another man?" He asked, laughing.

Yami glanced away and shook his head. "W-why can't we just... I don't know... See if they can figure it out on their own?" He asked. "Figure out by ourselves on what, lord Yami?" Ninetails asked, causing Orochi to fall backwards, along with the chair he was reclining in.

Yami forced himself to look as stoic as he normally is around the other demon lords. "Nothing of your concern, Ninetails." Yami huffed, crossing his arms again. "Nnn? ...Aw, come on! Does Blight know?" she asked. Orochi and Yami shook their heads. "No. No one knows."

The Ninetailed fox huffed and crossed her arms. "I wanna know..." She muttered. Yami groaned and begun making a shooing motion with his hand. "Out. Now." he ordered. Ninetails whined and sulked out.

Orochi moaned and stood up, rubbing his back and fixing the chair. "Geez... Damn fox scared the darkness out of me..." Yami just laughed at the remark. Orochi hummed and furrowed his eyebrows before walking over to Yami who raised an eyebrow.

The snake laughed slightly and crawled on top of Yami, running a hand under his chin and kissed him. Yami closed his eyes slowly and slid his arms around Orochi. "What are you two doing?" The voice of Nechku asked before Orochi and Yami's eyes widened and Orochi practically jumped off Yami.

"Nothing! He um... ah.."

Nechku tilted his head, awaiting Orochi to finish his sentence and come up with an excuse. "He was just... Being a perverted asshole again." Yami huffed. Orochi rolled his eyes at this but at least it was enough for the silver haired demon to buy since he nodded his head.

"Now, leave. Also, tell the others not to come back here as well, Nechku." Yami gave Nechku an unemotional stare but to him, it looked like a glare. "N-ngh, r-right!" Nechku quickly ran off in the direction he came from.

Orochi scoffed. "Perverted asshole? I'm your boyfriend!" He crossed his arms. Yami sighed at this. "Yes I know, but I don't want the others to know just yet..." Yami muttered.

Why didn't Yami want to tell them? Was he ashamed of him or something? It's unlike Yami to be embarrassed or nervous about something so that can't be it. "Why don't you want them to know about us? You seem content with me... At least, I imagined so..." Orochi stared at Yami who glanced down at the floor.

"Yes, I am.. But.. It's just that..." Yami's words trailed off into incoherent words. "Just what?" Orochi asked. "It's.. Just that I don't know how they'll react.. Or.. If you'll really stay with me.." Yami rubbed the back if his neck, face flushed red.

He's afraid of the reactions and if he'd stay with them? "Yami... It'll be just fine... You are there lord, they can't do much protest... And I'll always stay with you! I've known you for over 200 years, have I not?" Orochi slowly walked up to Yami and grabbed his hand lightly.

"I've known you since you were a god and I was just some minor demon who couldn't do anything at all... Always living in the shadows and feared everything... I've stayed by you even during your rebellion against the gods, have I not? Even after all your failures, I've still stayed by you. No matter how much you yelled at me, I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Orochi..." Yami muttered. Orochi smiled slightly and kissed his forehead. "I'll always be by your side..."

Yami smiled softly and hugged Orochi, burying his head in his stomach. Being two feet shorter than him, he couldn't really reach anywhere else. "We can wait as long as you want to..." Orochi murmured, resting his chin on his head and wrapped his arms around his waist. Honestly, he didn't want to wait but... If Yami wanted to, he'll learn to deal with it.

There was a moment of silence before Yami decided to speak. "...I guess... We could tell them.." Yami blushed more at this. Orochi smiled more. "Positive?" He asked. Yami nodded slightly and let go of the other. Orochi did the same.

Yami slowly walked into the hall, waiting for the eight-foot man to follow who was already right behind him.

It took a few minutes to get every demon lord assembled together but nothing to bad. "You called us here, lord Yami?" Ninetails asked. Blight snickered at the tone of Ninetails' voice, kind and sweet which everyone knew she wasn't like that at all.

"Y-yeah, well um..." Yami swallowed. Blight, Ninetails, Crimson Helm, Spider Queen, Lechku and Nechku all stared at Yami and Orochi, awaiting what they were going to be told. "O-Orochi, you do it..." They all raised an eyebrow in shock at how he requested Orochi to speak for him.

But they were even more shocked when Orochi bent down and kissed Yami's lips and quickly pulled away. "We're dating now." He smirked. "WHAT!?" Every other demon lord yelled in complete and utter surprise. "Any complaints?" Orochi's smirk soon fated as he glared across the room of demons. No one said anything.

"Good." Orochi's smirk returned and he looked at Yami who was, of course, blushing. "You didn't have to present it like that...!" He huffed. "Pft~, whoops." Orochi snickered.

To Yami's surprise no one really cared all too much they were dating. Well, at least they acted like it. Orochi didn't really care and Yami didn't either. They were happy together and that's all that really matters, right?


End file.
